Titanic: Dewitt & Dawson
by operationkitty
Summary: This is basically the same story told in the 1997, just instead of being told from elderly Rose's view, this will be from a 3rd person omniscient point of view.


OKAYDOKAYY! well. i write alot. but alot ofmy stories, i prefer not to show on the internet. someday, when i gather the courage [lmfao i will gladly post them. :D CHAPTERONE! 3 [enjoy

--------------------------------

"Well boys, moment of truth. Somebody's life's about to change."

Jack slowly lowered his hands to reveal his cards, thinking of the new life he could start if he could win these tickets. Today, the RMS Titanic was going to set sail on its maiden voyage to New York City. The Titanic was one of the greatest ships of it's time, and it was considered an honor to ride on it. First class, Middle class, or Third class, it took all. Having said that this was an honor and an opportunity of a lifetime, you can see as to why Jack and his dear friend Fabrizio were more than anxious to win todays game of poker. The prize was a one way ticket to America. The Titanic was the ship of dreams.

"What've you got? Fabrizio?"

"Niente."

"Olaf, you've got squat. And Sven..uh oh. Two pairs. Hmm."

"Fabrizio, I'm sorry." Jack seemed upset.

"Did we win anything? Do we have any money? What sorry!? Ma va fa'n culo testa di cazzo-"

"I'm sorry, you're not going to see your mama for a long time. WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA!"

The two practically leap into each others arms. They have won the game. They have won the tickets. They were going to America. The two other players stare at each other, and the bigger of the men punches the other, causing everyone to take a laugh or two. Jack and Fabrizio grab their bags as quickly as possible. The Titanic leaves the dock in exactly 5 minutes. Pushing pedestrians, and squeezing past officers, the boys run up to the ship entrance for lower or third class passengers. They finally find their room, and put their bags down, then decide to take a look around upper deck. There are a lot of first class women aboard the ship. Beautiful women. There are so many, but Jack has his eyes on but only one. The one in the yellow dress and broad hat, trying to look so sophisticated and interested in this massive, new boat. She was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. And Jack has seen a lot of girls. As he stared at this absolutely gorgeous woman, Fabrizio and another friend of their's named Tommy, quickly snapped him out of his trance.

"Oh boy, Jacks got his eyes on one of the fine folk, ain't he?", chuckled Tommy.

Jack continued to stare at the girl. She was leaning over the upper deck railing.

"The one in the yellow, eh? Ye better quit before ye get started, Jack. Ye know ye'll never get with one of their kind." reassured Tommy.

Jack looks down. He couldn't help but stare at her beauty. When he started to look again, she caught him. She looked him straight in the eyes. She then stepped away from the balcony and walked away, out of his sight. He highly doubted he'd ever see her again. Jack and his friends spent the rest of the day getting used to the ship and learning their way around.

Later that night, Jack was laying down on a bench somewhere along the lower deck of the ship, when he saw that same girl. She was running as fast as she could. She was crying. And god, she looked beautiful. With her sparkling maroon dress, flowing in the wind, she ran to the front of the ship and began stepping slowly over the railing. Jack Knew what she was doing. She was going to kill herself. But what would drive this amazingly radiant and rich girl to end her life? How bad could it be? She could have anything her heart desired. Well, almost anything.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jack was going to attempt to save this girl.

"Stay back! Stay back I say! I'll let go!" He could see the fear in her eyes.

"No you wont." He could tell.

"What do you mean, no i wont? Don't presume to tell me what i will and will not do. You don't know me."

"You would have done it by now. Please, Take my hand, I'll pull you back over."

"..Go away, you are distracting me." Rose is very confused and almost loses her balance.

"The water, it's extremely cold." Jack explained.

She was silent, and looked down at the water. She hadn't the slightest idea of how cold the water actually was on that night. It was a windy night too, which only made it worse.

"It's so cold, that if you were to jump, it would feel like a thousand knives were stabbing you all over your body. So, if you jump.. I jump in order to save you. And to be honest with you, I'd rather not go into the water, myself. So, save me here, and don't jump in."

She looked at him. Why was this third class boy interested in saving this first class young woman? What did she matter to him? Jack put out his cigarette and began to take of his shoes and jacket. He slowly reached out his hand. The thought of the pain, made her change her mind.

"Alright." She took his hand and began to turn around.

"I'm Jack Dawson." he started to pick up her other hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Dawson. I'm Rose." Her voice was shaking terribly.

Rose began to lift her foot to get onto the other side of the railing, when she realized what she had intended to do. This got her scared, causing her to lose her balance, and slip on her long gown. Jack was holding her by one arm, as she was screaming for help. As soon as Jack got a good grip on both of her hands, he swung her over the railing, and they both fell on the floor. That was when Cal, her fiancée, and several of his fellow gentlemen arrived.

Cal, was a rude man. Rude, but very rich.


End file.
